


Makers of The Map | Book One

by Charming313



Series: Makers of The Map [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming313/pseuds/Charming313
Summary: This story follows James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Severus as they go through their first year at Hogwarts. Each chapter changes POV from a Marauder to Lily or Severus. Each Switch back to a Marauder will change a Marauder So if it switches from Lily to James then it would be Severus to Sirius and so forth.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Makers of The Map [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109276





	1. Prologue Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we follow Sirius getting his letter from Hogwarts and his family dynamic.

The clock in the hallway had chimed six times signifying the morning. I got up and made my bed. I pulled the green sheets and covers up. I fluffed my pillows and found my cleanest suit. It was all black and I put it on. I stepped outside of my room and soon my brother Regulus walked out of his room, his door shutting behind him. I didn’t want to wake up every morning at six o’ clock, make my bed and dress in a suit. But I did it because I wanted my parents approval. I still didn’t listen to a lot of their rules like ‘No talking to the neighbor kids.’ and ‘We must stay pure in our blood no matter what’ I didn’t care about blood status. But it was my 11th birthday and I would be getting my Hogwarts letter soon enough.  
“Sirius, Regulus.” My Father said descending the stairs from above us.  
“Hello Father.” Me and Regulus both said to him in unison.  
“Regulus, Sirius.” My Mother said following him.  
“Hello Mother.” Regulus and I both said to her in unison.  
They both passed me and I followed. Then we passed Regulus and he followed me. This was what we did every morning since me and Regulus could both walk. We walked into the kitchen and my parents took the two heads of the table while me and Regulus took our spots on the long ends sitting across each other. We all waited for my Father to sit down. Once he did we all sat down and my Father called for Kreacher. He snapped his fingers and food from the stove appeared on the kitchen table. There was toast, eggs, and bacon. None of it tasted very good. The toast never had butter and the eggs never had any spice to them. We all sat in silence as we slowly ate. Regulus was the first person to talk.  
“Happy Birthday Sirius.” He said looking over at me. My mother got out her wand and picked up a plate hitting Regulus on the head.  
“You don’t speak Regulus until your Father does. Now Sirius you have something to say.” My mother said.  
“Thank you Regulus.” I said turning my attention back to my food. I never liked it when Mother or Father hit Regulus. I would much rather them hit me and oftentimes I defended Regulus. But it was my birthday and so as a gift to my body I wasn’t going to get hit today at all. Then my father spoke.  
“Happy Birthday Sirius” he said and my mother said the same thing seconds after.  
“Thank you Father, Thank you Mother.” I said cutting a piece of egg off and putting it in my mouth. A couple of letters came through the mail slot and Kreacher wobbled over at the sound. He delivered most of the letters to Father and Mother. But one was for me.  
“Master Sirius.” Kreacher said handing me a yellowish envelope with red ink and the Hogwarts Crest on it. I turned it over with Emerald Green Ink it read

Mr. S. Black  
Second Bedroom, Second Floor  
Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
Borough of Islington, England

I opened the letter and pulled out a letter of the same parchment as the envelope.  
“Go ahead and read it, Sirius.” My father said knowing what it was.

Dear Mr. Black,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

I said out loud.  
“Congratulations Sirius. I know you’ll be in Slytherin just like the rest of our family. My Father. Then my Mother. Then Regulus.  
“Thank you Father, Thank you Mother, Thank you Regulus.” I didn’t say anything about me being in Slytherin. But I knew I didn’t want to be in Slytherin. I wanted to be in Gryffindor.


	2. Prologue Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we follow Severus getting his letter and hanging out with Lily and Petunia.

I woke up and made my bed to my Mother and Father talking in the living room.  
“No Tobias we are not fighting. It is Severus’ birthday.” I heard her whisper yell to my father. I woke up and walked to my dilapidated dresser and put on my white button up, dark blue blazer, and my blue jeans. I walked out and they were sitting on the couch in the living room.  
“Happy Birthday Severus.” My mother said walking over and giving me a hug.  
“Thank you Mom,” I said smiling up at her. I walked over to my Dad and gave him a hug  
“Happy birthday buddy. Now we need to go and get a couple things for your birthday. Have fun with your friend and your sister. We’ll be back in one hour ok.” he said looking at me. This was usual on my birthdays and I nodded. I really wanted to go see Lily. I didn’t want to see Petunia because she obviously wasn’t like me and Lily but she was important to Lily so I didn’t say anything. My parents apparated away and I walked to the playground where me and Lily met. She told me to meet her there as soon as I woke up.  
I saw Lily’s bright red hair and I started running. I almost fell because of the long pant legs but I didn’t. She turned around and I saw her Emerald Green eyes and I saw Petunia slowly walking to her. I got to Lily and gave her a big hug and Petunia a handshake.  
“We got something for you Severus.” Lily said, holding out a small box to me.  
“Thank you very much Lily. And you to Petunia.” I said taking it and undoing the ribbon on it. Inside there was a small ring made of stems from Lily’s and Petunia’s.  
“I made it myself. I hope you like it.” Lily said.   
“It’s perfect Lily and you too Petunia. Thank you so much.” I gave her another hug and Petunia a small hug. We started playing and Petunia wanted to see Lily do the thing she can do with a flower. So eventually she picked one from the flower patches from around and closed the petals. She placed it in her hand and closed her fingers with it. She closed her eyes and opened them. She opened her hand and it floated up just a couple centimeters from her palm. Then the petals unfolded. This was to my knowledge all she knew but it was very cool. Petunia clapped and so did I.  
Soon enough an owl came above us and dropped a piece of yellow parchment. I picked it up and saw it had the Hogwarts Crest in a red wax stamp. On the front in Emerald Green Ink it said,

Mr. S. Snape  
The Only Bedroom  
Edge of Spinner’s End  
Cokeworth, England

I opened it and pulled out the letter made of the same yellowish parchment as the envelope, with the same Emerald Green Ink as the envelope. It read,

Dear Mr. Snape,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

“Is that it?” Petunia asked me. I nodded.  
“Congrats Severus.” Lily said.  
“I should probably get going guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said giving Lily another hug and Petunia a handshake. I walked home only thinking one thing. I can’t wake to go and be in Slytherin.


	3. Prologue Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we see Lily get visited my McGonagall and see her family dynamic.

“Lily Janine Evans. Will you calm down? It will be here soon.” My mother said. I had been up since sunrise. It was my 11th birthday and I wanted to open my Hogwarts Letter as soon as possible.   
“Sorry Mother I’m really excited.” Ever since Severus got his I really wanted mine to come. I was really glad that I met Severus two years ago. I found someone that could tell me what I was. The one trick I could do on command was make flowers bloom.  
“Happy Birthday Lily.” Petunia said looking out the window with me.  
“Thank you Petunia.” Then we heard a faint pop and suddenly someone was walking up the steps. She had brown, short hair and fair features. She had square glasses and was holding a letter and a stick in her other hand. She walked up and tapped on the door and my Father answered it.  
“I assume this is the Evans household?” The woman asked my father.  
“That would be correct. Oh please come in Ma’am” My father said stepping aside. The woman came in and looked around and saw me.  
“You are Lily Evans I assume.” She addressed me.  
“Yes Ma’am. It’s my birthday.” I said beaming up at her.  
“Happy birthday.” She said with a soft warm smile to me.  
“Would you like some tea Miss?” My mother asked her.   
“Yes please. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She said addressing all of us. I’m sure you are aware but your daughter Lily Evans. Is… to say the least a little different than other kids like your other daughter Petunia. Lily Evans has the ability to do magic and has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She finished as my mother brought over tea.  
“Oh yes we’ve been aware of this since she was very young.” My mother said walking over and offering her a seat. Professor McGonagall passed me the letter she was holding and on it, it said.

Miss L. Evans.  
The Second Bedroom  
Spinner’s End  
Cokeworth, England

I opened it up and pulled a letter out that was made of the same parchment as the envelope. It read,

Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

“Now assuming your parents say yes Miss Evans. I will take you and your family tomorrow to Diagon Alley where you will buy your school items.”  
“Can I go Mom, Dad, please I really want to please.” I asked them  
“Of course you can Lily. So how will Lily get to Hogwarts? And what will happen when she goes there?” My Dad said.  
“Well there is a hidden platform at King’s Cross where the Hogwarts Express will take her to Hogwarts and once she is there she will be sorted into one of the four houses. There is Gryffindor which I was in, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor students value bravery, chivalrousness, nerve, and determination. Hufflepuff students value hardworking, justice, patience, and loyalty. Ravenclaw students value wisdom, intelligence, wit, and learning. Slytherin students value ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness.” She finished talking and took a sip from the tea.  
“I have a question.” I said  
“Oh of course dear.”  
“Can Petunia come with me? Like is there a way you can give her magic?”  
“Oh I’m so sorry dear. I truly am but we have not found a way to give people magical ability. I'm very sorry. For the both of you.” She said holding mine and Petunia’s hands. Tears started to form in my eyes my mother noticed and wiped them for me.  
“I now have a question.” Petunia said, wiping her tears. “Can I send her letters?  
“Oh yes there is an entire Owlrey at Hogwarts where Lily can send you a letter and you can send one back with the Owl. I truly am sorry that you can’t come with her. But you can come to Diagon Alley every year.” She said smiling down at her. “Now I must be going. Good day to you all. I will see you all at 8 am.” She stood up and walked outside. I closed my eyes for a second and she disappeared. I could tell that Petunia was upset but I would try everything I could to bring her with me.  
“So Lil’s what house do you want to be in?” Petunia asked me. It took a little for me to answer. I would be ok with any of them.  
“I think Gryffindor.”


	4. Prologue Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Remus learn that he's going to Hogwarts. We also get to see his family dynamic.

I woke up to my mother walking into my room.   
“Happy Birthday Remus.” She said handing me a big brick of Honeydukes Chocolate. Ever since I was bitten I loved chocolate a lot. I heard that dogs couldn’t have chocolate and so I asked for it every year for every birthday and christmas. I grabbed it and broke off a piece.  
“Thank you Mom,” I said smiling up at her. “Where’s Dad?” At this her face fell.  
“He’s at work. I’m sorry but he’ll be here in 10 minutes. Okay but until then someone is here to see you.” This made her face light up again and she held my hand as we walked into the living room. In the dark blue chair there was a man with a fairly long silver beard and half-moon glasses. He was wearing deep purple robes.  
“Hello Sir.” I said and then nudged my mother and whispered to her. “Who is that?”  
“I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. But you can call me Professor Dumbledore. I’m the Headmaster at Hogwarts.” he said taking a sip of tea I assume my mother got him earlier.  
“Oh. It’s nice to meet you.” My mother sat down and I sat next to her on the couch.  
“Now Remus, how would you like to go to Hogwarts?” Dumbledore asked me.  
“Oh it’s my dream. Make friends, learn spells, and explore someplace that’s not this house. But I can’t you know I can’t. I mean ever since that guy.” My mom grabbed my hand. “I’m a monster Professor. I wish I could but I don’t want to hurt anyone. Especially not any of my possibly new friends.”  
“Well what if I told you that I’ve found a way for you to come?”  
“You have? Oh thank you Headmaster Thank you thank you thank you. I said going to him and giving him a hug.”  
“Don’t you want to hear what it is Remus?” My mother said.   
“I don’t care what it is. As long as I get to go.” I said beaming up at Professor Dumbledore.  
“So while I’m here-” he got cut off by my father coming in through the fireplace.  
“Daddy.” I said running over to him and leaping in his arms almost causing him to fall over.   
“Hi Buddy. How’s my champ doing?” he said ruffling my hair  
“I’m doing fantastic. I get to go to Hogwarts Daddy. I get to go and learn magic.” I said beaming up at him. He squatted down so that we were eye level.  
“That’s amazing now if I’m not mistaken it’s someone’s birthday. It’s not mine and it’s not your mothers. Who could it be?” I giggled  
“It’s me Dad”   
“Oh that’s right it’s yours now. Now I have something for you” he said digging something out of his briefcase and passing a box to me. If it was at all possible my face lit up even more and for a split second I forgot what I was. I went over to the rug and opened it. Inside it was full of fun games that I always played with my parents. My own set of Wizard Chess pieces, my own gobstone set, a new exploding snap deck, a book of Rune Riddles and Runok Ko, and a regular self shuffling deck of playing cards.  
“What are these all for?” I asked looking up at him  
“There for you and your new friends you’ll meet at Hogwarts.”   
“You knew?!? Why didn’t you tell me?” I said, a little mad.  
“Yes we knew” My mom said “But we wanted to keep it secret until your birthday.” She said walking over to me and giving me a hug.  
“Do you want to play a game of Gobstones? Professor Dumbledore.”  
“Buddy I don’t think Professor Dumbledore has time to play Gobstones with you.”  
“On the contrary Lyall. I brought my own set of Gobstones with me.” Dumbledore said, sitting on the floor. I layed on my stomach and we started playing.  
“So Remus what house do you want to be in?” Dumbledore asked. I had known what house I wanted since forever.  
“Gryffindor”


	5. Prologue James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow James get his Hogwarts Letter and see his family dynamic.

“Calm down Jamie it will be here soon.” My mother said. I had been up since sunrise. It was my 11th birthday and the first present I wanted to open was my Hogwarts Letter. I was almost guaranteed a spot at Hogwarts. My parents were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. My family was pretty wealthy considering the fact that we already had a fortune but then my father invented the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Which worked on everyone but my family.  
I saw another bird fly by and ran outside again for what felt like the hundredth time. It was just a random bird and wasn’t carrying a letter. I sadly walked back to the house and shut the door.  
“Still no letter bud?” My dad said putting his arm around my mother.  
“Just be patient Jamie. Now are you sure you don’t want to open your first present.” My mom said holding the mixing bowl full of chocolate cake batter. I tried to grab the spoon from the bowl but my father beat me to it.  
“No I’m ok. I want to open the letter first.”   
“Ok buddy if you’re sure.” My father walked outside to an owl swooping down and landing on his arm. I got so excited until I saw him put a few knuts into a pouch on the owls leg. I sat in the small window nook in the front room. I stared outside and saw someone walking up the path. For a second I thought it was Dumbledore but then the person came into view. It was Bathilda Bagshot. She was our neighbor and was very nice to my family and was kind of like my third Grandmother and with her there was an owl on her shoulder. I got up and ran out to her, giving her a big hug once I saw her.  
“I have something for you James. But I seem to have forgotten where it was. Maybe you could help.” She said crouching down a little. I nodded and she continued. “Well now lets see. It had feathers and this small mouth and very big eyes.” She said looking to her left. I laughed as she spun around multiple times and I laughed a lot.  
“It’s on your shoulder Miss” I said pointing to the Owl.  
“Oh that’s right of course.” She reached up and the Owl hopped onto her hand and she brought it down to meet me at eye level. I looked for a letter or a package.  
“Did you lose the package?” I asked as nicely as I could.  
“No of course not the package is right here.” She said putting the owl on my shoulder and it rubbed my head affectionately. I finally got it and my eyes lit up and I gave her another hug.   
“Thank you thank you thank you. What’s his name?”  
“His name is Archimedes.” She said looking down smiling at me. I gave her another hug and I heard my parents walking outside.  
“Bathilda you didn’t have to get him anything” I heard my mom say as she walked over the click of her shoes on the stone path. Just then another owl swooped down and dropped something that hit Miss Bagshot on the head and landed at my feet. It was a letter. I bent down and picked it up. It was an envelope made of some kind of yellowish parchment and with Emerald Green ink it said

Mr. J. Potter  
Second Bedroom, Second Floor  
Potter Cottage  
Godric's Hollow, England

On the other side it had a red ink stamp on it with a H surrounded by a Lion, Snake, Eagle, and Badger. My hands were shaking as I opened the letter. I pulled out the paper which was made of the same yellowish parchment. I unfolded the first letter and it read.

Dear Mr. Potter,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

I smiled and jumped up and down. I was so excited.  
“Congrats buddy.” My dad bent down picking me up and spinning me around. My mom walked over kissing me on the head and Miss Bagshot came and gave me another hug.  
“So James what house do you want to be in?” Miss Bagshot asked. I took some time to think about it. I had thought about it ever since I knew what they were and what they represented. Since I first learned about Hogwarts. I had always thought about it but I never came to a complete answer until that moment.  
“Gryffindor.”


	6. Prologue Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Peter get his Hogwarts letter and his family dynamic.

I woke up to my mother singing ‘A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love’ by Celestina Warbeck. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to see my mom mixing pancake batter.  
“Good morning Petey.” She said walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. “Happy birthday. I made birthday pancakes and I got you something. She pulled out a Chocolate Frog and I opened it. The frog jumped out and I ate it as soon as possible and then looked at the card.  
“Yes it’s Montague Knightley. I only need one more gold one and I’ll have all the Gold cards.” I gave my mom a hug and a kiss. “Thank you so much Mom.” I sat down and she put pancakes on a plate and topped it with whipped cream, syrup, and strawberries.  
“You are welcome birthday boy. Now you enjoy these while I go get your first present. I sat there eating my pancakes while I read the back of the card. By the time my mother came back I had finished the pancakes she put on my plate and the glass of milk she had poured. I heard her voice coming from upstairs.  
“Come on up Petey.” I made my way upstairs and found her in my room. I opened the door and found a frame with something on the slider on it and on the top of it was a long black oval. I walked over to it and noticed a bunch of names from my chocolate frog cards. And above the names were pentagonal shapes in it.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s a display frame for your Chocolate frog cards. You use this slider to change pages and you can put in the chocolate frog cards.” She grabbed the Montague Knightley card and scrolled to the K’s. She set it in and it made a little ding and the edges of it glowed a very faint blue. On the black oval is said Montague Knightley.  
“Oh my gosh Mom that’s so cool. I went over and grabbed Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. I put them in and the same thing happened. “Thank you Mom it’s amazing.” I said giving her a hug.   
“There is more where that came from.” she said and just then an owl flew in dropping a letter on my bed. I picked it up and it was made of yellowish parchment with Emerald Green Ink that said,

Mr. P. Pettigrew  
The Biggest Bedroom  
2 Seagrove Road  
Stamshaw  
Portsmouth

I quickly opened it. The letter inside read

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

I was so excited that I almost tore it up.   
“It came! It came!”  
“Oh I knew it would Petey. Now what house do you want to be in?” She asked  
“Gryffindor”


	7. Prologue Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Peter get his Hogwarts letter and his family dynamic.

I woke up to my mother singing ‘A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love’ by Celestina Warbeck. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to see my mom mixing pancake batter.  
“Good morning Petey.” She said walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. “Happy birthday. I made birthday pancakes and I got you something. She pulled out a Chocolate Frog and I opened it. The frog jumped out and I ate it as soon as possible and then looked at the card.  
“Yes it’s Montague Knightley. I only need one more gold one and I’ll have all the Gold cards.” I gave my mom a hug and a kiss. “Thank you so much Mom.” I sat down and she put pancakes on a plate and topped it with whipped cream, syrup, and strawberries.  
“You are welcome birthday boy. Now you enjoy these while I go get your first present. I sat there eating my pancakes while I read the back of the card. By the time my mother came back I had finished the pancakes she put on my plate and the glass of milk she had poured. I heard her voice coming from upstairs.  
“Come on up Petey.” I made my way upstairs and found her in my room. I opened the door and found a frame with something on the slider on it and on the top of it was a long black oval. I walked over to it and noticed a bunch of names from my chocolate frog cards. And above the names were pentagonal shapes in it.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s a display frame for your Chocolate frog cards. You use this slider to change pages and you can put in the chocolate frog cards.” She grabbed the Montague Knightley card and scrolled to the K’s. She set it in and it made a little ding and the edges of it glowed a very faint blue. On the black oval is said Montague Knightley.  
“Oh my gosh Mom that’s so cool. I went over and grabbed Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. I put them in and the same thing happened. “Thank you Mom it’s amazing.” I said giving her a hug.   
“There is more where that came from.” she said and just then an owl flew in dropping a letter on my bed. I picked it up and it was made of yellowish parchment with Emerald Green Ink that said,

Mr. P. Pettigrew  
The Biggest Bedroom  
2 Seagrove Road  
Stamshaw  
Portsmouth

I quickly opened it. The letter inside read

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

I was so excited that I almost tore it up.   
“It came! It came!”  
“Oh I knew it would Petey. Now what house do you want to be in?” She asked  
“Gryffindor”


End file.
